Куда Ведёт Жизнь
by SHayRocks
Summary: Линдси Уоррингтон - одна из самых популярных девушек Хогвартса. Казалось бы, у неё есть всё: она красива, умна, хорошо играет в квиддич, у неё много друзей. Но чего же ей не хватает? И станет ли сын избранного тем, кто ей нужен?


_Я любила саму мысль о любви._

Стефани Майер, «Затмение»

«Мама сказала бы так: «Да что ты, доченька! Меня вот вообще чуть в Хаффлпафф не отправили! Не попала в Гриффиндор – велика беда! Ничего страшного!» Я уверена на сто процентов.

Обидно осознавать, что моя мать, которая боится даже лягушек, в своё время попала на факультет Годрика, а я – нет. Мечта моя не сбылась. Ну что ж, Равенкло, так Равенкло. Неплохо же.

Мои однокурсники – очень милые и хорошие ребята. Я подружилась с Хизер Коул и Генри Дэвисом. Хизер спокойная и умная, а Генри, хоть и застенчивый, но, как мне кажется, очень добрый.

Ещё есть Люси Уизли. Я видела её в нашей общей гостиной. Говорят, на своём курсе она лучшая по всем предметам. Было бы интересно узнать её поближе, ведь Уизли очень знамениты, почти так же, как Поттеры».

-Эй, Уоррингтон, чего задумалась?

Люси. Моя лучшая подруга. Что за привычка называть меня по фамилии? И я не задумалась, я просто читаю свой старый дневник. На самом деле у меня есть тысяча причин, чтобы задуматься. Я влюблена в лучшего друга кузена Люси, который, кстати, встречается с её кузиной. Я не могу отделаться от постоянного контроля своего папеньки, который шлёт мне письма с указаниями, как себя вести и что делать, почти каждый день. Я устала от советов своей мамы, которые просто не получается воспринимать всерьёз, потому, что в свои сорок мама до сих пор собирает карликовых пушистиков и носит только розовый цвет. И что из всего этого я готова рассказать?

-Проблемы с родителями, - здорово я придумала. Теперь-то Люси отвяжется с вечными расспросами.

-Ох, ну да, - Люси как будто что-то мучительно пытается вспомнить, - Да, твоя мама. Дядя Рон что-то такое говорил про неё. Что она…

-Не желаю даже слушать, - прервала я её, - Люси, я вот что хотела спросить, ты же сдавала в том году СОВ, ну и…

-Да, у меня одиннадцать «П», но…

-Да я не об этом! Можно взять у тебя конспекты по трансфигурации? Мортон диктует так быстро, у меня нет и половины всех тем.

-Кажется, я дала конспекты Джеймсу. Спроси у него! – обиженно пробурчала подруга.

Эх. Всё было бы проще, будь у Люси поменьше кузенов. Вот моё мнение.

-Может быть, ты спросишь?

Люси самодовольно усмехнулась.

-Стесняешься?

-Нет! – Я покраснела.

-Ну, так что мешает одной из самых красивых и популярных девушек Хогвартса попросить у мистера Поттера конспекты?

Я покачала головой. Она не поймёт. Не «что», а кто. Лучший друг Поттера, Роберт Макмиллан.

Тебе ничего не стоит это сделать. Тебе ничего не стоит это сделать. Ну же, трусиха, давай. Теперь понимаешь, почему не попала в Гриффиндор?

Завтрак. Я иду по Большому залу к Гриффиндорскому столу и останавливаюсь на его середине – там, где сидят сливки Гриффиндора, самые популярные ребята. Но мне-то бояться нечего. Я тоже не с улицы пришла. Давай, дурёха.

-Джеймс, - услышала я свой голос, - Джеймс, можно тебя на минуточку?

Он обернулся. Я постаралась улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее и очаровательнее. Для кого я разыгрываю этот спектакль? Для Роберта.

-Линдси? Э… Я сейчас!

Джеймс довольно неуклюже встал из-за стола, запутавшись в полах своей мантии. Я была вынуждена схватить его за локоть, чтобы он не свалился.

Джеймс беззастенчиво улыбнулся мне.

-Спасибо, Линдси. Чем обязан твоему вниманию? Пара уроков полётов? Ты, конечно, классный охотник, Уоррингтон, никто не спорит, но я мог бы научить тебя паре…

-Джеймс…

-Финтов! Ты же не знакома с фирменным финтом Поттера? Я…

-ДЖЕЙМС!

-А? – у Джеймса был довольно забавный вид. – Ты что-то сказала?

-Вообще-то, да. Я хотела попросить у тебя конспекты по трансфигурации. Люси сказала, что отдала их тебе.

-Роксане.

-Чего? Брякнула я, поскольку совсем не слушала Поттера, уставившись на Роберта Макмиллана, весело болтающего о чём-то с Роуз Уизли.

-Люси дала конспекты Роксане, - терпеливо повторил Джеймс, - Не мне. А Роберту что передать? – невинно поинтересовался он.

-Роберту? Какому? – пробормотала я, мгновенно покраснев.

-Макмиллану, - бесхитростно ответил он, - Ты на него смотрела. К тому же все знают, что ты влюблена в него по уши.

-Да ты сказочник, - совсем тихо сказала я.

-Мне так все говорят, - заметил Поттер, - Э-эй, ты чего?- Он вдруг широко раскрыл глаза, увидев слезинку, которая плавно стекала по моей щеке.

-Ничего. Спасибо за внимание, - бросила я и побежала прочь.

-Не обращай внимания, Линдси, - успокаивала меня Люси, - Джеймс дурак. Боже, как неловко получилось! И почему ты сразу не рассказала мне про Роберта?

-Что я должна была сказать? Он встречается с твоей кузиной, Люси, он встречается с Роуз! – ревела я, - К тому же, Джеймс сказал, что все и так уже об этом знали! Ох, Люси, неужели я, правда, выгляжу как влюблённая дура?

-Знали далеко не все! Я, например, не знала! И ты не выглядишь, как влюблённая дура, не волнуйся. Это Джим повёл себя, как идиот. И что на него нашло? - недоумевала Люси, - Одно я знаю точно, Джеймс не хотел обидеть тебя, он очень сожалеет.

-Люси, не извиняйся, я всё понимаю.

-А с Робертом у тебя всё получится, у них с Роуз сейчас не очень хорошие отношения, - задумчиво сказала Люси.

Но я уже знала, что мне это не нужно.

-Нет, Люси. Всё кончено. У меня всё получится, но без Роберта.

Я уже чувствовала, что в моей жизни началась новая страница. Скоро всё изменится, я знала точно.


End file.
